CHAD D
by MikaylaMakoola
Summary: Craftily Heinous Adolescent Destroys Dorks. "You know what? I'm tired of those brats! They can ask me back, but I'm not their dog! I won't just come running when they call me!" Chad Dickson is one messed up teen. First he's booted from the KND, then the Teens ask him to spy on them. He thinks it couldn't get any worse... And then his kid sister gets involved.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi guys. I'm MikaylaMakoola. This is my first Kids Next Door story, so I'm a little nervous. I wrote this because I've been obsessed with Kids Next Door lately. I literally watched the first four seasons in a week. But anyways, as I was watching I started watching for Chad. I thought they did a really good job with his character. So, I decided to write a Chad story. Please review. I really want to know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kids Next Door. If I did there would be a lot more Chad. **

PROLOGUE-

They tell me that I could be one of the best. They tell me that I have potential. They tell me that if I would just let them train me, I could be amazing. They tell me that I'm making a mistake by shooting them down. They tell me that I'll regret it.

But I tell them that I won't. I tell them that it's not worth becoming the best, because it only lasts for a little while. I tell them that I know what they do, and I don't want to be a part of it. I tell them that joining them would be the mistake. And trust me, I would know. I've seen someone's life turned upside down all because of them. I saw his whole personality change. I've had a front row seat for all the troubles they caused. And I've decided that I really hate the Kids Next Door.

My name is Cassidy Dickson. I guess I might as well stop there. I'm sure you've already made an assumption about me. You saw my last name. That terrible, awful last name. And now your mind has jumped to my terrible, awful older brother. The brother who was completely changed by that stupid organization. You may tell me it was for the better. That he became one of the best operatives the Kids Next Door has ever had. That he was better for it. You would be wrong.

It's true, when he was a Kids Next Door operative he was a good person. He was friendlier than normal. Less likely to pick on me. Kinder. I was starting to consider joining them. I loved them for making my brother a more considerate person.

Then he turned thirteen. I can't even begin to explain what it was like. Here, let me give you a glimpse of a few days after he was scheduled for decommissioning...

* * *

My eyes shot open as I heard a loud scream of pain coming from the room below mine. I fought back the panic that was rising in my throat as I reminded myself that it was just Chad. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding in and rolled over to stare at the bright green numbers of my clock. 5:32. It was five in the morning. I squeezed my eyes shut. I didn't want to be awake. It was summer, and I never woke up before noon during the summer time. I may have only been ten years old, but I had the sleeping habits of a teenager.

I heard the sound of Chad's fist connecting with the concrete wall, followed shortly by an angry howl.

He had been doing this for the last two days. His knuckles were bloodied, his hands were swollen and purple. He simply wrapped them in gauze and refused to let our parents' see what they actually looked like. They knew what he was doing, but he wouldn't allow them to help him. They had tried to explain to him that he wouldn't change anything by hurting himself, but he wouldn't listen. He just needed an outlet for his frustration. Mom and dad were going to buy him a punching bag. They said it would help. I figured it was worth a shot. The only problem was that they just thought he was a teenager going through a breakup or something. How did they word it? Oh yes. "Coping with his issues." I knew it was far more than that. He had stopped hanging out with his old friends completely. In fact, he barely ever left his room at all. And when he did, he would just glare at everyone. The other day, my dad had invited one of the guys from work over. The guy had made the mistake of calling Chad "kid". Chad had exploded. He freaked out, insisting he was no longer a kid. That's when I knew something wasn't right. I attempted to talk to him, but he had just told me I would never understand. He said I was just "another stupid brat". It had hurt more than I would ever admit.

I tried to shake these thoughts out of my head. I clutched my Feel Better Soon Rainbow Monkey as Chad hit the wall again.

I then knew that I couldn't take it anymore. I threw the covers back and gently sat down my Rainbow Monkey. I took a deep breath. As scared of Chad as I was, I knew I needed to do this. I got up and walked towards my door. I reached towards the doorknob, but glanced back at my bed. It was much safer underneath my covers. And if I put my pillow on my head it would muffle Chad's yelps of pain... No, it had to be done.

I flung open the door and shuffled down the hallway. I reached the stairs to the basement and gulped. Chad's room was in a room that lead off of the basement. I knew this was the point of no return. Mustering every ounce of bravery in me, I quietly opened the door and tiptoed down the stairs.

"I hate them!" Chad's yell echoed through the basement. Right after it came the sound of his knuckles smashing into the wall.

I cringed and slowly walked towards his room. Finally, I rested my hand on the doorknob. I was shaking. Ignoring my terror, I turned the knob.

"Mom, dad, I told you I'm fine!" Chad immediately said, hiding his hands behind his back. He saw me and his gaze hardened. "Oh. It's you."

"Hi Chad." I said softly, leaning up against the doorframe. "Are you okay?"

He scowled. "I'm fine, twerp. Go back to bed."

I didn't move. "Are you really?"

"Yes. Leave." His eyes shone with fury.

I still didn't budge. "I'm worried about you."

"Don't be."

"I can't help it. You're my brother and I... I'm scared."

His expression softened a little when I said that. He pulled his hands out from behind his back and he started towards me, his brotherly instinct kicking in. "Why are you scared, Cass?" He asked gently.

"You're hurting yourself." I pointed at his hands and realized my eyes were watery.

He blinked and looked down at his hands in confusion. His eyes widened. It seemed to really hit him. He finally saw the damage he was doing to himself. "Oh."

"I don't like it."

He came forwards and put an arm around me. "I don't like it either. I'm just upset."

I gazed up at him sadly. "Why?"

He let go and strode back to his bed. "It's not important." He said sharply. "You should go. Now. Get out of here, brat."

My lip quivered and he swallowed. I may have been scared of him because he was Mr. Tough-Guy, but he was scared of my crying. He knew it attracted parental attention and filled him with guilt. Both things he avoided at all costs.

"Oh no. No, no. Don't cry. Please don't cry."

It was one thing when there were just tears. It was another when I was truly blubbering. I let out a sniffle, knowing it was working. He would cave eventually.

"Come on." He pleaded. "Don't cry."

I let out a shuddery sob.

"Okay, okay, you can stay. Just stop crying!"

I was immediately happy again. I beamed at him and flounced over to his bed. I hesitated to sit down. Last time I sat on his bed, he had given me the worst noogie of my life. I rubbed my head and winced, recalling the incident.

Chad noticed me rub my head and I could tell he knew why I was showing reluctance. "You can sit down. Just this once."

I smiled faintly and took a seat. I then looked up at him, waiting for some sort of explanation.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He sighed and turned his eyes to the ceiling. "Ugh. You want to know why I've been so..." He glanced at his hands and held them up so I could see them. "Like this?"

I nodded.

A sad but yet still angry look crossed his face. "It's because they kicked me out, Cass. I escaped before they could decommission me, erase my memory, but they still kicked me out. I've been running that joint since I was eight! And now I'm thirteen and suddenly I'm the bad guy!"

"The Kids Next Door kicked you out? But... I thought you were the leader."

"I was." He said bitterly. "But not anymore. After all I did for them, they get rid of me! Like I'm worthless! Like I'm trash! Why shouldn't I just go to the teens? I am one after all! Cree made an offer but I turned her down. But I could go back. I could. I could give away all the Kids Next Door secrets. Every one of them!"

I was wide-eyed. "Are you going to?"

"Maybe I will." His voice was harsh and, in that instant, I didn't recognize him. He wasn't my mean, but somehow lovable, brother. He was someone else. Someone cruel and merciless. It was gone a second later. He just seemed tired. "I don't know."

"Well whatever you do..." I bit my lip. "No more hurting yourself, okay? Promise?"

He stared at me for what seemed like a really long time. Then he finally nodded. "Okay, I promise. I'll stop punching the wall."

"Pinky promise?" I held out my smallest finger.

He groaned. "Ah, Cass, that's for kids..."  
I glared at him stubbornly. "Pinky promise!"

He sighed and gave in, interlocking his finger in mine. "Okay. I pinky promise."

"That's all I ask." I smiled a watery smile and hugged him. "I love you, Chad."

He went completely rigid for a second. We never really hugged. He would comfort me with a hug every now and then, but we never really had heartfelt moments. And I definitely didn't ever say I loved him. I was normally too afraid I was going to be given a wedgie for it. But then he surprised me. He hugged me back. "I... I love you too, Cassidy."

* * *

It's true, that was a pretty good moment. And sure enough, he did stop punching his wall. Mom and dad did follow through and buy him that punching bag, but he never needed to use it. He had made a promise, and he kept it. I was pretty happy.

But that didn't last long. Soon he stopped hiding in his room. He began hanging out with some new friends. They concerned me. They were big and stupid-looking. They guffawed at basically everything and called me a "snot-nosed brat". I didn't like them. I told Chad this but he just rolled his eyes. His exact words were, "Relax, Cass. The Kids Next Door moved on and so did I. I've found a new group of friends."

"Can I hang out with you?" I asked eagerly.

"Sorry. They're anti-kid."

And that was that. He was officially a Teen Ninja. It all went downhill from there.

Now, you're probably scolding me. Saying, "Stupid girl! You don't know your facts. Chad is actually a Kids Next Door operative in disguise. He was pretending to be a Teen Ninja the whole time."

Well, you're completely wrong. He was approached by the Kids Next Door again a few weeks after his decommissioning. They gave him the offer, but it was too late. His heart was already one of stone. He faked a smile and said yes only so he could spy on them for the teens.

It was at this point that I knew the Chad I had respected and admired was gone. The person that had replaced him was not someone I cared for. And I blamed the Kids Next Door.

I still do. It's their fault that my brother is evil. And someday, I will get my revenge. But right now... My only concern is getting my brother back.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers! I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed! (Both of them!) I'm really glad to be getting some feedback on this story. Anyways, here you are. **

CHAPTER ONE-

It was a sunny Friday morning. I was lounging on my bed, staring out at the sky. For the first time all month, the weather was perfect. It was hot, but not muggy, and definitely beginning to cool down. I had expected it to start being nice. August was a great month to go outside, and we were well into it. My birthday had passed a few days ago, which meant I was now twelve. Chad's birthday was exactly a month before mine, which meant he was fourteen.

With one last longing glance outside, I sighed. Fall would be upon us before we knew it. Summer always seemed to go by too fast. It was a sad fact of life. I figured I should go get outside when I had a chance. But I was slightly nervous to leave my room. Chad had been storming around all morning, ranting and raving about something. My room was my only safe-haven.

I turned my gaze to my clock. It was ten-thirty. I had been waking up earlier and earlier as of late. I was forcing myself to, as I wanted to be prepared for when school started.

I picked up a paperback book that I had laid on my nightstand. The cover was worn and almost falling off. The pages were dogeared and creased. It was my favorite book and I had read it hundreds of times. I opened to the third chapter, which was my favorite. I began reading, but was soon interrupted.

"Okay, twerp! Where is it? Where did you hide it?"

I looked up in surprise to see my older brother glaring at me. His blonde hair was covering one eye, but the other one was narrowed and filled with fury. I sat aside my book, quickly checking the page number first, and sighed. There went my safe-haven.

"What did I supposedly take, Chad?" I asked tiredly.

He scowled. "You took my B.R.A." He accused.

A smile spread across my face as he said that. My eyebrows shot up and I did my best to stifle a laugh. "Your... Bra?" I giggled. "Why do you have a bra?"

Chad turned as red as a tomato and stomped his foot in frustration as I chuckled. "It's Battle Ready Armor!" He whined.

I nodded thoughtfully, trying to regain my composure. "Okay. What does it look like?"

He flushed even deeper. "It looks like..." He closed his eyes. "A pink sports bra." He admitted.

That's when I lost it. I started laughing harder than before. My eyes filled with joyful tears. "You wear a bra! You're a little girl that wears a bra! You're a B-W-K. A bra-wearing kid!"

Next thing I knew, I was in a headlock. My eyes widened in fear. I did my best to squirm away, but Chad was too strong. I squeezed my eyes shut as his knuckles touched my head and he began giving me a noogie. I'm no baby, but it really hurt. It was worse than the time I had sat on his bed.

"Owwww! Chad! Let go!" I cried helplessly.

"Take it back." He growled. "TAKE IT BACK."

Once again, I tried to pull away. He kept a firm grip on me. I finally gave up and flinched as he continued to noogie me. "I'm sorry for saying you wear a bra! I take it back!"

"Not that!" He hissed. "The other thing!"

I furrowed my brow in confusion. What else did I say? I went over my words once more and it hit me. "I'm sorry for saying you're a kid! You're not a kid! You're a teenager!"

He released me. "And don't ever forget it." He spat.

"Sorry."

"Sorry...?" He pried. It was clear that he felt the need to establish that he was in charge. Normally I would've prolonged the agony. I would've refused to give him the satisfaction of thinking he was the boss of me. But I was smart. I knew that making him any angrier right now was an absolutely horrible idea.

"Sorry, sir."

"Apology accepted, brat." His eyes glinted. "For now." He left the room and I scowled. This was all those Kids Next Door's fault. I was going to get my brother back, whether he knew it or not.

I sighed, wishing a good scheme would just pop into my head. Unfortunately I knew very well that it wouldn't. I was never really the creative, on a whim type. I had to have a ton of time to think. I got up and exited my room, being careful to watch for Chad. I didn't feel like getting into another fight. And that was what happened every time we were near each other.

As I passed the stairs, I could hear Chad's rock music drifting up from his room. I cringed. I may have acted more like a teenager, but I wasn't immune to rock music like they were. It made me want to cry and clutch my ears in pain. I did my best to ignore it.

"Mom!" I called. "I'm going for a walk!"

"Okay, sweetheart!" She responded. She was sitting at the dining room table, having a cup of tea. "Be back before noon, your father and I have a... meeting. Chad will be babysitting you."

I knew very well that they had a Villains Convention. They thought that I was oblivious to the fact that they terrorized Kids Next Door operatives under the names "Mega Mom" and "Destructo Dad". I had known for quite a while. I just didn't care. The Kids Next Door weren't important to me. Besides, mom and dad wouldn't do much damage. They were kind of... Goofballs.

I started out the door and put my hands in my pockets. I stared up at the clouds as I walked. Sometimes I found inspiration in the sky. Unfortunately, I was so distracted with my thoughts that I ran right into someone.

"Oof!" I fell backwards, nearly hitting my head on the sidewalk. I groaned. "Sorry..." I muttered as I sat up. "I didn't mean to-" My words caught in my throat as I saw the person standing in front of me. "Oh. It's you." My voice was tinged with disgust.

"Well, what do you know? Cassidy Dickson." The snide girl said, crossing her arms. "The traitor's sister."

I glared at her. "Typical. You know, for once I would like to be known as more than just Chad's kid sister. I am a person, Abigail."

Abigail Lincoln was a member of Sector V of the Kids Next Door. She went by "Numbuh Five" and was basically my opposite. If I had a choice, I would avoid her like the plague. But I really didn't. We had to put up with each other a lot. Ever since we were kids. In fact, I knew her before her stupid fellow operatives did. Our parents had been friends for quite a while before my parents became villains. For a while, my dad had worked with her dad in the hospital. And our moms used to set aside times to go shopping together.

When they weren't doing that, they were baking. Her mom was an amazing cook. Her older sister, Cree, and Chad had grown up together. They had joined the Kids Next Door together. They had passed their entrance exam together. They had even been in the same sector before Chad was relocated to Moon Base. Cree's decommissioning had hit Chad hard. He had sworn that when he turned thirteen, he would leave without a fight. That he wouldn't let himself become a kid-hating teenager.

I guess he changed his mind.

But back to the Lincolns. Even when we were five, Abigail and I hated each other. We would fight over whose toys were cooler, over whose older sibling was better, over whose parents were weirder, and over who would become a Kids Next Door operative first.

I suppose she won that round.

It's true, at one point I had wanted to be a KND operative. But after being surrounded by all these people who really were operatives, I felt suffocated. It seemed so common. So blah. Being a member of the Kids Next Door was "too mainstream" for me. I was sick of them. And that was before Chad had gone crazy. In my book, that was just that last straw.

"Hello? Cassidy? You awake, girl?"

I shook my thoughts out of my head. "What?" My gaze trained back on Abigail and I scowled. "Ugh. Why are you still here?"

"It's not my fault you were zoning out." She pointed out. "Numbuh Five was just saying that you should stay away from here. You're getting a little too close to our treehouse for comfort. Defense systems gonna go off on you soon."

"I don't care about you Kids Next Dorks and your stupid treehouse!" I yelled.

Abigail just shook her head, unfazed by my uncalled for outburst. "You're sounding more like your brother every day."

"Look, Abigail. I know that all of Sector V hates me and doesn't want me anywhere near their precious treehouse. But I'll let you in on a secret: I DON'T CARE."

"Have it your way." Abigail began walking away, but as she did so, she looked back over her shoulder. "You know, Cassidy, I miss the way you were when we were little. You were actually pretty cool. Now you might as well be a teenager."

I didn't know how to respond to that. I knew I had just been a complete and utter brat. And part of me knew that wasn't okay. Abigail was a good person. She had just said I had been "pretty cool" which shocked me. I always thought she had hated me. We enjoyed bickering as kids, but I thought she had just thought of me as Chad's annoying little sister.

Apparently not.

I looked up at the massive treehouse and sighed deeply. I wanted to go evade the security system and break in. (Again) But now I didn't have the heart. I felt bad. Really and truly bad. I never thought I would pity a Kids Next Door member, but I did.

So I turned around and followed the sidewalk back to my driveway. I opened the door and began walking to my room when I heard my mom shout, "Cassidy? It's about time for your father and I to leave!"

I took a step back. "Already?"

"Yes!" She rounded the corner from the living room and rushed towards me. "Now be good, sweetie! Chad, you're in charge! Watch over your sister. We'll be back in about five hours."

The smirking teenager came up behind me and leaned against the wall. "Okay, mom. And don't worry about Cassidy. I'll take good care of him."

I stared at my older brother fearfully. This was going to be a long night.

**A/N: So? What did you think? Please drop a review and let me know. I'm also really interested in what you think of Cassidy. She's one of the OCs I'm trying to be very careful with, because I know how easy it is for a character to become a Mary Sue. If you have any advice for me about her, please let me know!**


End file.
